The invention relates to an electronic apparatus with screen, comprising:
a memory for storing a menu formed by menu elements which can be configured by a user by means of adjustable parameters, PA1 a display device for displaying said menu on the screen, PA1 a customization unit for customizing the display of said menu. PA1 a locking/unlocking device for locking/unlocking parameters of the menu elements, PA1 a display/masking device cooperating with the locking/unlocking device for selectively displaying (masking, respectively) the menu elements whose parameters are unlocked (locked, respectively). PA1 modeling means for modeling the behavior of the user when he passes through the menu, PA1 adaptation means for adapting said menu for taking said behavior into account.
Current electronic devices with screen, notably corded or portable telephones, provide an ever larger selection of functions for the user. For example, a great many radio telephones propose functions of voice messaging, call transfer, adjustment of many parameters such as sound level, type of ringing, activation of a light signal for indicating the discharge of the battery, etc.
However, most of the users of these devices frequently use only a small number of their functions. On the one hand, because they do not need all the proposed functions, or the trouble to study the documentation of the device seems relatively much to them compared to the benefit they expect from it, on the other hand, because the price of subscription to certain of these functions is considered excessive. Thus, many users subscribe to a minimum of functions necessary for their personal use, although all these functions appear on the menu of their device. Consequently, these standard menus are revealed while being ill-adjusted to daily and efficient use by most of the users.
Therefore, examinations have been carried out with the object of facilitating the use of the menus of these devices intended for the public at large.
A menu system which can be defined by the user is known from French patent published under No. 2731578. It permits the user of creating his own menu by selecting in a standard menu the elements he needs most and copy them in a personal menu. The impatient user could thus nearly immediately have access to the function he searches for by means of his personal menu.
Such a menu system, although it proposes to the user a reduced-size menu which can thus be used more rapidly, nevertheless has drawbacks.
A first drawback is formed by the fact that creating the personal menu provides for reserving the necessary storage place of said menu in the memory of the device. In fact, these elements which are copied from the standard menu are redundant and increase the memory quantity necessary for the storage of the menu. The storage capacity of the devices of this type being limited, the size of the personal menu is therefore limited too. Finally, and this forms the second drawback, the programming of this personal menu is not made easy for a public that is not experienced and first of all looks for a simple use of their device. Moreover, in the case where the device is loaned, its proprietor may find back his personal menu changed and has to reprogram same.